The invention concerns a reclining platform for bathtub units for handicapped persons in particular, consisting of a base, a bracket plate, and a lift frame and lift device positioned between them.
Seat platforms for handicapped persons, which can be moved up and down by a lift frame, are known. In practice, however, such a bathtub unit has not proved worthwhile, because the handicapped person can only sit, not lie down, and particularly because there is a considerable risk of injury, for in lowering and raising the seat platform the handicapped person can get his hands and feet caught between the platform and the bathtub.